The New Book
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: 4 years have passed since the defeat of Malgarath and everything seems to finally be turning back to normal... Except for when Jared finds a new pocket guide and the twins obtain powers! Rated T for blood and gore in later chapters.


_**The New Book**_

Chapter One

A young boy with brown hair walked through a dense forest along with a young teen identical to the other. They trudged through the forest on their way home.

The second young boy, with crow hair, turned to his brother and stated, "I think I'll run ahead."

The other nodded.

Simon ran ahead until he crossed the circle and he was in the house. His brother, Jared, quickly followed.

Night quickly fell across the land and the twins were tucked into bed for rest. Being the rebel he is, Jared snuck out of his room to look at the book once again. He was still amazed by its secrets.

While looking around the mischievous boy found a smaller copy of the book. It was entitled, "Arthur Spiderwick's Pocket Field Guide and Extra's".

He smiled and flipped open the cover. On the first page was a title he couldn't read, and a small paragraph below it.

Out of curiosity, he read it aloud.

"_Flip Flap Flop_

_Sheez Zeesh Shzoop_

_All the way_

_Flop Flap Flip_"

There was a large red flash and all Jared could see was fire. He ran back to the room he shared with his twin, Simon, but the "fire" followed him. The licking flames swallowed the boy, but spat out the book. The flames moved towards Jared's bed and the boy slid out, completely unharmed.

Morning once again rose and Jared went on as if nothing happened. It was now just him, Simon, and their mom ever since their sister moved out for collage. The crow haired twin ate breakfast with his brother, but skipped out on Saturday morning T.V.

Simon, usually very cautious, threw his cares to the wind and crept into the shared room and tripped on something.

What he really wanted was the five dollars his brother owed him, but this seemed more interesting. He picked up the small book, the same one that had caused Jared to be eaten by the flames, and opened it.

The first page read the same as before, and the boy mumbled the spell back to himself. Suddenly, a strong wind began blowing and a silver light forced him upwards. The wind diminished, but the silver light was still binding his limbs. Simon screamed as loud as he could, the light was effective at blocking the noise.

Finally, the light also fled and Simon and slowly dropped to the ground. The crow haired boy groaned and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked fine, as if nothing happened. The only thing different was that his eyes had become lighter.

The boy shrugged off the weird experience and went to join his brother.

Their mother walked in and told the twins, "You two have watched enough T.V. Go outside and do something."

Jared was about to protest when his brother stepped in, "Okay, Mom." He turned off the T.V. and dragged his brother outside. "So, what do you want to do?" Simon asked.

"Nothing! I can't you believe you sucked up like that. Oh wait, I can," Jared replied, acting more aggressive than usual. "Why would there be anything to do outside?" he continued. A small fire was crackling behind him.

"Uh... Jared..." Simon nervously began.

"What? What is it!" Jared yelled, the fire behind him growing bigger with every passing second.

Simon winced. "The tree behind you is on fire..."

Jared turned around, with the fire rapidly shrinking after seeing his brother wince. The boy gasped with shock and instantly wanted the fire out. Without another second to breathe, the fire fizzed out.

The other half of Jared watched in amazement as his brother made fire bend to his will. "But... How?" the crow haired boy questioned. His eyes were becoming silver as small rocks started to form a small shield around his upper body. Simon's silver eyes were closed tightly, for he feared fire. The rock shield expanded and soon small boulders ended up in the fray.

_Please stop... _Jared heard his brother's voice in his thoughts. He put the fire out and turned to see boulders and pebbles falling from their place in front of Simon.

_Oh, good... I don't like fire... _Jared once again heard his brother's voice within his thoughts.

"You don't like fires?" Jared replied to the thought. "I'm sorry for making it so big though."

Simon wore a shocked expression. "I didn't say that... I just wished you knew, and I was thinking about it and..." he trailed off.

His twin finished, "You sent it to my thoughts. Sounds a lot like telekinesis..."

"And then the rocks..." Simon contributed. "It all adds up... Either we are having allergic reactions to something, which is actually impossible, because neither you nor I are allergic to anything here in these woods or our house, or I have telekinesis. Option two somehow seems more likely."

Jared nodded and gave his own say, "And I guess I have the ability to make fire, or something."

Simon nodded. "I guess we should be heading back now... And by the way, good to know you think I'm a nerd," his voice was finely laced with sarcasm.

"Wha...? How did you know?"

_Telekinesis, remember?_ Simon told Jared through his thoughts.

"Right..." he responded.

The twins stepped through the protective circle and entered their warm home. Before entering, Simon looked back towards the trees and saw birds flying around. Birds. They reminded him of Hogsqueal. Blech...

Back at the tree where the ogre's first base of operations was, his henchmen were repeating a small chant over and over,

"Continue

Continue.

Continue

Continue.

Morgarath."

The bright blue sky suddenly went gray as a large crow flew down from the sky and morphed into a young man with black spiky hair right on the spot. One of his minions stepped forward and handed him a photo. It showed Jared controlling a small flame and Simon flipping through the pocket guide with his telekinesis.

The beast turned human growled and turned to his minions.

"This!" he flashed the photo. "This is all you have for me? Pathetic creatures!" he roared in a deep voice. The goblins winced at the sound of their leader's voice. "Although..." it studied the picture. "It does show the lost pocket book. That means they have it! And the boy... He has pages flipped this way and that..." he spoke, referring to Simon.

"Yes... I realize it now." He turned to the goblins. "Get me the boy and the book! NOW!"

The goblins snarled and trampled off to find their pray.

Back at the house, Simon was flipping through the pages of the field guide with his telekinesis. His brother was playing the flames in the fireplace.

Using his thoughts to find secret pages, Simon learned something very important.

"Jared," he began, catching his brother's attention. "I found something. According to this secret page, that spell I read is supposed to be sacred. What do you think it means?"

Jared looked on and replied, "Don't worry about it. All I know is that we have cool powers."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I make things float. Sooooooo cool."

Jared made a surprised face. It wasn't everyday Simon was rude or gave sarcasm.

Simon looked towards a basketball and it floated up into the air. "Wanna play catch?" he asked, making the ball float up and down.

Jared nodded and prepared to catch the ball.

Simon threw the ball using his powers and his brother. Jared barely caught the ball and smirked.

Igniting the ball on fire, Jared threw it as hard as he could, but it was still stopped by his brother's abilities.

Just as Simon set the ball down, their mother walked in. Because of his composure, Simon had been able to keep the book floating. His mother gasped and rubbed her eyes. When they opened, the book was back on the bed.

She shook her head and told the twins, "Bed time!"

Both twins just groaned and nodded. Their mother hugged them both goodnight and left the room.

Under the covers, Jared had a flame gong on his finger tip. Under the covers of the other bed was Simon reading the book, his now silver eyes providing more than enough light to see. After a few hours or so, the twins shut off their light sources in favor of sleep.

And, just outside the edge of the forest, goblins were plotting.

**MY GOD. This is a LONG chapter. SO MANY IDEAS, I THINK MY HEAD IS GONNA IMPLODE! Oh well. Go easy on me! Until I get the chance to read the books, this is based off of the movie, and even after I DO get around to reading the books, this might just stay based on the movie. Please review! PLEASE!**


End file.
